


Beyond a Shadow

by Rebecca Hb (beckyh2112)



Series: Seven Lies [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Yujiro Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyh2112/pseuds/Rebecca%20Hb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichiro is most definitely a firebender, much to Liu's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond a Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Ichiro belongs to Dark Puck and is used with her permission and encouragement.

Liu smiled behind his scarf as Ichiro pushed him down the bed. The young man grinned back, before peeling off his shirt and unlacing his pants. He paused to make sure Liu was looking before he pushed them past his hips, then climbed on the bed and went to work on stripping Liu.

While Ichiro tugged his pants off, Liu reached up to caress the young man. Ichiro groaned under his hands and gleefully destroyed Liu's pants to get them off. His skin seemed to grow hotter as he fell down on the bed beside Liu, arching under the caresses. The young man always felt like he was running a mild fever, and his eyes were so bright that perhaps he was. Perhaps not, though, because Liu had seen such bright eyes before, always on the other end of fire blasts.

He had never felt such hot skin before, but he had not made a habit of touching Fire soldiers before he killed them.

It had been a very long time since he had touched _anyone_ like this, Fire or Earth.

They lay sprawled in his bed, Ichiro nuzzling at his chest, one hand resting on his hip. So hot, so very hot, surely he'd leave a handprint burned into Liu's skin. No, never, Ichiro had never lost that much control before. If he could even firebend at all - just because the younger man was fever-hot and bright-eyed didn't necessarily mean he was a firebender.

Liu knew he was making excuses, but as long as he did not truly _know_ , he did not have a duty to report it to Hyo or Long Feng. Not that either of them would accept that as a valid excuse when he suspected so strongly.

His hands trailed down Ichiro's back, caressing the muscles there. The young man mmmmed and stretched, giving Liu more access to his hot skin and incidentally pressing his erection against Liu's. The sensation made Liu suck in a breath, and Ichiro grinned and pressed in more deliberately. The hand on Liu's hip squeezed, and Ichiro's other hand reached up to tangle fingers in the loosened hair of his braid and draw him into a kiss.

Their kisses felt so strange with the silk scarf between them, but Liu refused to bare his scars to be touched like that. It was too much with a firebender, too intimate.

Even if Ichiro might not be a firebender.

Ichiro stroked his tongue along the silk of the scarf, and Liu took a shuddering breath. His hands cupped Ichiro's rear, and he pulled the young man hard against him. They moved together, the slide of Ichiro's hard length against his making Liu dig his hands into the flesh of Ichiro's ass. Then the young man pushed at his shoulders and rolled the two of them over so that he was on top. Liu smiled behind his scarf and relaxed his hands, fondling Ichiro, running his hands over the curve of smooth flesh.

Ichiro shifted his hips, pushing back into Liu's hands and dragging his cock against Liu's. He grinned and wriggled a bit, making Liu thrust up against him. "Like that, mm?"

Liu nodded. Not for the first time, he cursed the muteness that reduced him to simple gesture with his sexual partners.

Ichiro, though, unlike the few women Liu had bedded since his maiming, was quite willing to say what he wanted, needed. Liu was grateful for how much easier that made everything. He had never settled this comfortably with a lover so quickly before.

It would upset him terribly if Ichiro turned out to be a threat to Ba Sing Se.

The young man ran a hand down Liu's side, coming to rest with his palm over the earthbender's hip. He smiled down at Liu as they moved against each other, then pressed his face into the crook of the older man's neck, one cheek against the silk scarf and the other against Liu's skin.

Liu stroked his fingers along the cleft of Ichiro's ass, and the young man drew in a shuddering breath. The lamplight flickered.

The older man didn't pause, didn't give any sign he had noticed it. He skimmed his fingers over sensitive skin, listening to the way his touches made Ichiro's breathing change. Those quick, sharp little intakes, the moments he held his breath, the panting sighs. He felt Ichiro's cock twitch against his as he pressed a finger to the young man's entrance.

"Not yet," Ichiro demanded, hand tightening in Liu's hair. "I want to..."

He nuzzled Liu's shoulder then pulled back, and the older man let his hands drop away as Ichiro pushed himself up on his hands and knees. The younger man's mouth curled in a wicked smile, and he reached out to run his fingertips over one of the scars he found so fascinating. A long slashing scar crossed Liu's abdomen, a bit of Dai Li business that had gotten out of hand a long time ago.

"Beautiful," Ichiro murmured, not even realizing how that revealed him.

Scars were a flaw in the Earth Kingdom. Lack of skill, bad luck, just a way to ruin an otherwise perfect body. Many, many people had them because of the war, but they were nothing to be proud of, except in boasting about what you had survived.

But Ichiro was so very Fire Nation.

He bent over the scar, breath hot against the skin. The tip of his tongue followed the line of it across and down, and Liu reached out to touch Ichiro's shoulders. His fingers traced patterns over the muscles there, and Ichiro kissed his way down the older man's body until Liu's erection pressed against his cheek.

Liu's fingertips skimmed up the back of Ichiro's neck, and the young man's breath caught. He shook his head slightly, dark hair rubbing against Liu's cock. Liu clenched his jaw to keep from jerking against the touch, and then Ichiro wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft.

His hips arched up - so _hot_ , so perfectly hot - and he gasped. He did more than gasp when Ichiro's mouth wrapped around him, but his throat was too ruined to vocalize a moan. All he could do was open his mouth for a sound that would not come.

Ichiro gently pulled his foreskin down, exposing the head of Liu's cock to his wethot mouth and too clever tongue. Liu's hand clenched in the young man's hair as his head tipped back, eyes widening at the _feel_ of what Ichiro did to him.

"Gods," Ichiro said, voice rough. "Look at you." His tongue stroked up the loose skin of Liu's shaft. "You can't even see the way you just- Your eyes get so dark, and there are symbols on the wall that weren't even there before, and the way your hips move-" He broke off and pressed a kiss to the tip of Liu's cock. "I just want to-"

He cut himself off again and took Liu's cock into his mouth, sucking gently.

Liu fisted the sheets as Ichiro pleasured him, breath coming in sharp little gasps that built on each other. He thrust into the warmth of Ichiro's mouth until the young man grabbed him by the hip to stop him from moving. After that, he could do nothing but take it until he couldn't bear the sensations anymore. It would be easy to let Ichiro finish him here, and then return the favor with his hands, but-

That was unfair.

He pushed Ichiro's head back, then his hand tightened in the young man's hair and he slowly drew Ichiro up his body so they could kiss. Mouths met with the barrier of the scarf, and Liu flicked his ruin of a tongue out to trace Ichiro's lips against the silk.

A soft moan escaped Ichiro and he pressed into the kiss. His hips shifted, and Liu followed the movement, rolling the both of them onto their sides. Ichiro wrapped an arm around his shoulders, fingers tangling in his braid.

These were the best moments in their lovemaking, when all they did was kiss and touch each other. When he could forget the ideas of what was right and proper in bed for the enjoyment of his lover in his arms. When he did not have to think about what he was doing or about who he was doing it with.

"Liu." Ichiro nuzzled at his scarf. "I'm ready."

Liu nodded and gently disentangled himself from Ichiro to grab the vial of olive oil by the bed. Jae had given him good advice (and had also propositioned him, which Liu had ignored) when he had approached the other Dai Li captain about how to please a male lover, and the recommendation of olive oil had been... helpful. Especially for keeping this affair discreet.

He poured a measure of the oil on his hands and knelt between Ichiro's spread legs. The younger man draped his legs over Liu's thighs and smiled up at him. Liu paused to admire the view, then gently pushed his oiled fingers into Ichiro. The young man gasped, bit his lip, arched his hips up even more. He was so relaxed that preparation hardly seemed necessary, but Liu was mindful of the fact he had no idea what this sort of thing actually felt like. Better to have a little overkill than to hurt the younger man.

"Liu..."

He nodded and wrapped an oil-covered hand around his own cock. He stroked himself once, twice, three times, then pressed himself to Ichiro. He slid in easily, slowly, studying Ichiro to see how the young man was reacting. 

"Your eyes are like jasper," Ichiro said softly. "They're so dark."

Liu paused and rubbed his hand against Ichiro's thigh. He looked down at the young man, taking in his sun-kissed skin and brilliant eyes, his tousled hair, the flicker of movement as he licked his lips. He wasn't so muscular as an earthbender, not like Liu himself, but his only scar was on his back, unseen in this position.

Ichiro pushed toward him, taking in more of his cock, and Liu began to move again. He kept his strokes long and slow, drawing out their time together. Ichiro moved with him, gasped, panted.

_Firebent._

The lamps pulsed with his breathing, light rising and falling. The shift was not obvious but to green eyes adjusted to seeing in strange, dim lights, the change could not be denied.

Liu wrapped a hand around Ichiro's cock and stroked him, making the young man groan. The sound went straight to Liu's cock, and he pushed harder, more quickly into the young man. Ichiro moaned, head tipping back, eyes blazing. Liu hesitated for a moment, struck by the sight and unable to ignore the slow crawl down his spine as the lamplight continued to pulse. If Ichiro realized he knew-

He didn't know. He didn't know what Ichiro would do, and as a Dai Li, he couldn't take the chance about what a revealed firebender would do in Ba Sing Se.

He tightened his hands on Ichiro and took up a quicker, harder rhythm. He couldn't give Ichiro time to think, much less notice what he was doing to the lamps.

The young man responded ardently, soft sounds wrenched from him as he moved back against Liu. He came hard in Liu's hand, and the sight of his expression twisted in pleasure was enough for the older man.

Still shaking with aftershocks, with Ichiro's arms tight around him, Liu buried his face in the crook of the young man's shoulder. His mind began to work, thinking about how much firebending skill would be required to keep from exploding or extinguishing the lamps when Ichiro had finished like that.

He did not like the answer.

Hyo was going to _kill_ him.


End file.
